Just That Kind of Night
by BlaiddDrwg30
Summary: When Rose asks Rebecca to join her for a girls only movie night, Rebecca is happy to oblige. But does Rose have something else up her sleeve for the evening? Rated for kissing, touching, and implied sex.


**Was in the mood for some Rose/Rebecca fluff. Nothing too deep, nothing too long, nothing too heavy, nothing too sexual. Just a short, sweet, ficcy focused on my two favorite girls. :)**

"Fancy a movie and a cuppa?"

Rebecca looked up from her book to see Rose standing above her. "A movie?" she repeated blankly.

Rose smiled. "Yes," she repeated slowly. "I was thinking of putting a film on, making us some tea, maybe some popcorn. Having a proper movie night. Just us girls. What do you think?"

"What am I, chopped liver?" the Doctor called out from the console. He was covered in wires and a small pile of electronic gadgets and parts were sitting next to him.

"Well, you're busy, arn't you?" Rose said. "Besides, Becks and I havn't had any time together lately."

Rebecca was touched. And it was true, as of late they had been moving through one adventurous escapade to the next, with hardly any private time to themselves or each other. First their had been that jungle planet where they were chased by a band of super religious babboon type creatures. Then it was America in the 1920's where they somehow ended up entangled in those mobster shenanigans. It had been a tiring few weeks. It was one of the reasons why, during this brief quiet moment, one of the 'bits in between' as the Doctor put it, that she was curled up in the console seat, catching up on some reading. But a movie with Rose sounded good. _Great_ even.

Rebecca smiled at her. "I'd absolutely love to," she said.

"You better hope its not a romantic film," the Doctor called out, his voice slightly muffled from his sonic screwdriver which was stuffed in his mouth. "She's cries buckets over those."

"It's not, I promise," Rose said to Rebecca, who had a sligthtly panicked look on her face. "It's a scary movie actually."

"Oh, well that's all right then," she said as she slid off the seat, leaving her book on top of the blanket she had been wrapped up in. "I'll make the tea and popcorn if you want to get the film ready?"

"Brilliant," Rose said. She held out her hand and Rebecca took it, lacing their fingers together as they left the console room

"Bye Doctor," Rose called out cheerily as they walked out the doorway.

"Have fun with your gizmos," Rebecca echoed, and both girls burst out in laughter.

The Doctor, completely entrenched in his repairs, didn't even look up. After a few moments of silence he blinked and looked around. "Oi!" he quipped, "wasn't anyone going to ask me if _I_ would like any tea?" he asked the empty room morosely. He sighed. "It's times like these that I really miss K-9."

...

"This was a really good idea," Rebecca said happily as she handed Rose her tea and set the huge bowl of popcorn between them.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Rose replied cheekily. "I do have good ideas, you know."

"I suppose you do...every once in a while," Rebecca winked at her.

Rose threw a kernal of popcorn at her. "Brat."

She stuck her tongue out at her before shivering slightly. "Is it just me," she asked, "or is it ridiculously cold in here?"

The other girl nodded. "I noticed that too. That's why I brought this!" She pulled up a huge fleece blanket that was laying on top of the seat next to her.

"That looks...cozy," Rebecca said.

Rose flipped up the armrest that was in between them and slid over. "Now we can share it!" she said happily as she threw it over the both of them.

"You really have thought of everything," Rebecca said as she slid her arm around Rose and pulled her closer. Rose set the popcorn bucket in between them, on top of the blanket and hit a button on the remote, starting the movie.

It was standard horror movie fare. Screaming teenagers, a scary (but not really so scary) bad guy running around with a knife. All the usual stuff one expects in that type of film. Rebecca wasn't typically a fan of that kind of genre, but she had seen enough in her day that it didn't faze her too much. Rose however, let out a tiny squeal and pulled herself closer to her everytime anyone got killed off or maimed.

Rebecca was amused at first, but then began to grow more and more distracted as she began to pay less attention to the film and more attention to the almost delirious sensation of Rose's warm body against her own. She could feel the other girls heatbeat pulsing steadily against her arm. The light peachy scent of her skin overwhelmed her. Her blond hair tickled her neck as she leaned over to whisper if the scary parts were over. Her fingers squeezed her own alternately hard and then soft.

It was starting to drive her mad with desire. At this rate she wasn't likely to make it to the end of the movie.

She swallowed. "Rose," she asked timidly, "why did you pick a horror film if you were going to barely even watch it?"

Rose smiled. "I read somewhere that scary movies are the best ones to cuddle up to. Spikes up the adrenaline and such."

Rebecca let that one sink in for a moment before excaliming, "Wait a miniute. Did you just...did you pick this movie so that you could seduce me?!"

Rose's smile turned wicked and she touched the her lip with her tongue in a gesture that was usually gaurenteed to have both Rebecca and the Doctor foaming at the mouth. "Bit slow, you." She pressed a hot, lingering, kiss against the pulsing vein in Rebecca's neck. She pressed the tip of her tongue against the same spot before pulling away. It felt like a brand. _You and me, this is ours,_ it seemed to say.

"It's not my fault!" Rebecca sputtered as she felt the heat of a blush spreading across her face. "You...you are just way too distracting for your own good. I can barely even think straight sometimes, with you around!"

"Can't you?" she asked boldly as she delved her hand further underneath the blanket and ran her knuckle lightly across Rebecca's waist. She could feel her touch like a lick of fire, even on top of her shirt. She shuddered. "If this was what you were after, why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

Rose moved closer so that their lips were a breath apart. She whispered, "Where's the fun in that?" before softly sliding her tongue across Rebecca's bottom lip and deftly slipping it into her mouth. Their tongues carressed slowly, languidly, and Rebecca trailed a hand around to grip a fistful of her hair; simultaneously tightening her hold on her and pulling her even closer. Without missing a beat or pulling away from their kiss, Rose climbed into her lap, straddling her. She threw her head back as Rebecca ran her hands underneath her shirt, reveling in her soft, pale skin. She didn't think she would ever stop being amazed at how soft Rose was.

"Becks?" Rose gasped out. "Take me to bed?"

Rebecca grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

...

Rebecca woke up slowly, fighting the groggy haze that still lay over her, heavy and warm as a blanket. She rubbed her eyes and felt a slight jolt as she realized she wasn't in her bed, in her own room. There were no booksheves, and the pink walls contrasted vividly with the blue walls of her own room.

 _pink_?

Completely awake now, she remembered where she had spent the night.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the girl laying next to her. As if sensing Rebecca's gaze she stirred, and her lazy yawn made Rebbeca feel warm and fuzzy, and yet unbelievably turned on all at the same time.

"Morning," Rose said to her, running a hand through her sleep mussed hair.

"Good morning," Rebecca murmered back to her with a smile.

And it _was_ a good morning. It really was.

~*~ Finis


End file.
